Heart and Head
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: heyy...this is a seiya/usagi fan fiction. The starlights have comeback...for good now! Whats this about Usgai never really loving Mamoru? Whos this mysterious person following Usagi? How does this person know Usagi is the moon princess?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heyy everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I never really thought about writing one but this just popped into my head so I had to get it down. I don't really know how far it will go but we will just have to see. It's a Seiya/Usagi fic…

PS I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

'_Here I am sitting at home by myself, on a Sturdy no less!'_

Usagi was sitting on the couch in the living room. Here parents are away visiting her sick grandmother and Sammy has gone to live with their aunt in Australia for the year. Usagi knew all of her friends are over at Rei's house for a movie night, but she just didn't feel like going. It has been three years since the battle with Galaxica and the Starlights left, ever since Usagi just hasn't been the same.

Usagi doesn't exactly know what's going on with her but she does know it is a battle between her heart and mind.

Over in another galaxy, on the largest planet in that galaxy stood a girl staring into the moon whilst standing on a bridge over the tranquil and still lake. It's a cool summer's night but this particular Starlight saw no need for a jacket.

Two people stood in the distance watching her, but she was too deep in thought to notice them.

Fighter stood at this very spot every night staring at the moon and thinking of her Odango back on earth. More often than you may realize she would start crying.

'_I miss you so much Odango, I would rather see you in the arms of another man, than not see you at all.'_

Fighter thought this every night but she knew she would never see her Odango again, because her duty was to her princess. The other two Starlights knew exactly what she was thinking but decided to let her be. Little did anyone else know, they felt exactly the same to the people they left back on Earth, just not as much as Fighter did for 'her Odango'. When the two arrived back at the palace they told their worried princess what Fighter was doing just like she asked.

'_It is time!'_

The princess thought to herself.

**Back on Earth**

Usagi has just woken up to the sound of the phone ringing. She slowly got up and answered it…

"Hello??" she said sleepily,

"Good morning Usako!"

"Mamo-chan?!, what's up??"

This phone call had woken her up very quickly.

"I just thought I would see if you would like to go out to lunch with me today!?"

"Sure Mamo-chan sounds great!"

Usagi replied to this, only just noticing how hungry she really was.

"I will pick you up in an hour then?!"

Usagi looked at the clock which read '11:30am'.

"yep! See you then bye."

"bye, I love you Usako!"

"yea, I-I, I love you too Mamo-chan."

Usagi replied rather reluctantly.

Usagi went to have a quick shower and then chose an outfit to wear. She chose a bright yellow sundress with flat, white sandals. She then put her hair up in its usual style, but with a little yellow bow on each one.

No sooner than she had finished her hair, the doorbell rang. Usagi ran downstairs and answered the door. There stood Mamoru with a dozen red roses.

"Hello Usako"

He said leaning in to give her a kiss, but she moved her head so he only got her cheek. As far as he knew nothing was wrong but now he wasn't so sure.

"Hello Mamo-chan."

Mamoru gave the dozen roses to Usagi and she thanked him, she ran over to the kitchen to put the roses into some water. When she got back her and Mamoru left the house and walked down the driveway to his car. When they reached the car Usagi saw a picnic basket and blanket on the back seat. When Mamoru saw where she was looking he simply said…

"It's such a nice day I thought we would have a picnic in the park."

Usagi simply nodded her head and got into the car. The car ride to the park was very quiet. Usagi was deep in thought trying to figure out why Mamoru was acting so strangely and the battle between her heart and head was still raging on. She knew that her head was telling her to stay with Mamoru because of their future and Chibi-usa but she did not really know what her heart was saying, but knew it was telling to leave Mamoru and go and be with someone else. But who was it??

When they reached the park and set up their picnic Mamoru finally spoke.

"I thought we should have a celebration!"

This statement interrupted Usagi who was admiring the beautiful summer's day.

"Oh really?!, What for??"

Usagi replied, trying to hide her panic. She didn't want it to be Mamoru proposing because she would deny it straight away.

"Yes, you graduate in a few months time!! It's so great, I am so proud of you Usako!"

"Oh, Thank-you Mamo-chan"

Usagi said relieved.

"It is great that I am going to be out of school soon and the I have ages to decide when I want to go to university and what I should study while I am there."

Usagi said this not realising it was a bit too early to celebrate.

"Yeah, umm Usako speaking of university I have something I need to tell you."

"What's that Mamo-chan??"

"Well, I re-submitted my essay but to Harvard this time, and I have been accepted! I leave tomorrow."

Mamoru said this all very quickly then flinched thinking he was about to get hit, or at least yelled at.

"That's great Mamo-chan!! I'm happy for you."

"Really your not mad??"

"No, I am really happy for you!"

Usagi flashed him one of her smiles and she had just realised something.

After lunch, which was just about inhaled by Usagi, Mamoru dropped her off home. She told him that she would get Amara to take her to the airport tomorrow after school, so she could say goo-bye. Usagi then ran into the house thinking…

'_Man, do I have some thing to tell to my diary!'_

**Back on Kinmoku**

Fighter, Healer and Maker were called into the throne room to speak to their princess.

"You wanted to see us princess??"

Maker asked.

"Yes, I have something to discuss with you three. I have been thinking about it since you got back from Earth and I have decided it is the right thing to do!"

"What are you talking about princess??"

Healer asked very confused.

"Well………………….."

What is the princess going to say to the Starlights? Is it really going to be the best for them?? What's going on in Usagi's head?? Find out next chapter. Oh and I said Sammy is in Australia because I'm from Australia and wanted it to be included.

Ok I know it all seems pretty obvious but it's my first fan fiction, so give me a break. If you have any suggestions, or comments (good or bad) plz review! I need to kno if dis is could be a good fan fic…and I wont update until I kno!! So plz let me kno!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heyy peoples, this is the second chapter of my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it.

PS I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

"Well………………………….."

"Well…??"

Fighter asked practically jumping out of her skin with the suspense.

"I am releasing all three of you from my duty and as a final order sending you to live on Earth to help protect the moon princess."

"WHAT??"

Exclaimed Healer and Maker while Fighter was speechless.

"You can't princes…."

Healer tried to say but was cut off.

"Yes, I can! It is not only Fighter who is unhappy here, I know what you two are feeling in your hearts! Even though you try to hide it you both feel the same as Fighter, just not to the same degree and you do not show it!"

"your right princess, I do feel that way. Every night I am haunted in my dreams by _Mina_"

Healer barely whispered the last word.

"Yes, Ami is always in my dreams. I miss her so much."

Maker said this more to the roof than anyone else.

"So, we are going back??"

Fighter asked, she couldn't believe she was going back to Earth, to live, where she could see her Odango every day.

"Yes, you are!"

"But…"

Healer was interrupted once again.

"No, arguments, I already have your replacements ready to move in, first thing in the morning!"

"I'm gonna go and….. PACK!!"

Fighter screamed the last word at the top of her lungs, she was unable to hide her excitement any longer. She ran up to the princess and gave her a giant bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then de-transformed as she ran to her room to pack ALL of her belongings. Healer and Maker just sweat dropped as they de-transformed and followed him.

'_Remember I will always love you my three Starlights!'_

The princess thought.

Back to Earth

Ever since Mamoru dropped Usagi off the previous day she had been doing a lot of thinking about her relationship with him. Usagi had not stopped thinking about it. If diary's got headaches hers would have a migraine that would kill it. She was so distracted about it that her usual cyclone to school was not needed that day because she was the first to get there. Even before Ami!(WOW! That's early!!) When Ami saw Usagi just sitting at her desk staring to the front of the class she became worried. She asked her what was wrong but Usagi just shrugged it off, in fact by the time the whole class was there Usagi had shrugged off half a dozen or so questions. Usagi was very deep in thought, by the time class had started she had figured out that she never really loved Mamoru, and that it was just Serenity who was not Usagi. She continued to think through all her morning lessons. By the time the lunch hour bell had gone Usagi knew she was going to break up with Mamoru but she had to speak to Setsuna first to see what would happen to the future and Chibi-usa. By the time she reached her usual lunch spot Lita, Ami and Mina were all there talking. When she sat down all three of them just stared at her. All Usagi could do was yell…

"WHAT??"

"What's wrong with you?, you have been acting strange all day, not to mention you got to school before Ami and that's pretty damn early!"

Lita said all this to Usagi in a very worried tone.

"I have just been thinking a lot today."

"About……..??"

Mina asked curiously.

"Nothing, well something but I just need to figure this out by myself right now…but can you please organise with Rei and the Outers to have a meeting at the Shrine tomorrow after school, I will explain everything then!

"OK."

They all replied very curious to hear what it was Usagi had to tell them, because she never organized meetings.

The rest of the lessons went very quickly that day, and to Usagi's surprise she had no homework and she had no detention! When she left the building she immediately saw Amara waiting for her in the parking lot, some teenage girls were all staring at her from afar thinking she was so handsome and were jealous when Usagi started talking to her. The girls of course thought Amara was a guy!

"I know I said I would pick you up from the crown at 5 o'clock, but Setsuna said I should pick you up now because you will need to talk to her."

"Yeah, that's right. I was going to walk over to your house right now."

"Well kitten, I guess I saved you a walk."

"Yeah, thanks Amara."

"No problem kitten, get in!"

the drive to the Outers house was dead silent, Usagi was staring out of the window, she was finding it hard to believe that the last thing that kept her bonded to Mamoru was about to be over! Amara kept gazing at Usagi every now and then, she was wondering what Usagi could possibly need to talk to Setsuna about, because she would not give Amara one clue of what it was.

When Amara and Usagi got to the Outers house, a very ecstatic Hotaru greeted Usagi.

"Kitten, you finally came to visit!"

"Only Amara can call her kitten Hotaru."

Michelle said simply as she gracefully glided out of the house.

"Oh, well can I call you Usagi-mama, like I call Setsuna-mama and Michelle-mama??"

"Of course you can Hotaru."

"YIPEE!!"

At this Amara, Usagi and Michelle just laughed at the now very confused Hotaru.

When Usagi entered the house she saw Setsuna standing on the top step.

"Maybe we should talk in private??"

"Yeah, that would be best!"

Usagi left Amara, Hotaru and Michelle in the living room as she followed Setsuna up the stairs. Setsuna led Usagi into a room at the end of the hall, which Usagi assumed to be Setsuna's room. She was right, the room was medium sized and very plain. There was nothing decorating the walls, which were Setsuna's favourite shade of green. The only decorative she had in the room was in fact a small sand timer sitting on her dresser.

"So, do you know what I want to ask you?"

Usagi asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, I do."

This is all Setsuna said.

"So, do you know what will happen to Chibi-usa and Crystal Tokyo if I do not marry Mamoru?"

"Yes."

Setsuna replied, now getting on Usagi's nerves.

"Well…..'

"Crystal Tokyo will still exist, because it is your fate to rule the galaxy. The path you are now choosing is now also meaning that you will not only rule this galaxy but the entire Universe."

"HUH??"

"Destiny and Fate are two different things! As you know destiny is written is sand and not stone, because it is constantly changing, with every decision we make. While fate is written in stone. It is something that no matter what will happen."

"OK, but what about Chibi-usa?"

Usagi asked very confused.

"She was never going to exist after she came to the past, because I allowed her to travel back it drastically changed the future, she will exist in a way but will never be the same as the one that came back from the future, just follow your heart from now on Usagi and you may want to hurry before Mamoru leaves."

Usagi looked at her watch and saw that it read 5:45. she started to panic, she ran downstairs grabbed Amara by the sleeve and told her to drive…fast.

Usagi soon regretted this because Amara drove so fast that they arrived at the airport with 10 minutes to spare.

Usagi ran through the airport following the signs as she ran. When she finally reached the place where the flight to America was boarding, she saw Mamoru waiting for her.

"Mamoru!!"

"Usako! You made it!"

"Mamoru I have something I need to tell you."

This is when he realized she was calling him by his name and not 'Mamo-chan'. He just pushed it aside thinking she was in a hurry.

"What's that, but make it quick because I have to leave in a few minutes."

"Well, Mamoru I don't…. I don't want…. To see you anymore. I want to go our separate ways, I just think it is not me you love I think it is Serenity and I think I was just allowing Serenity to make my decisions. I realised I never loved you, if you think about it, if we never found out about Serenity and Endymion we would of never got together."

"Usako what…??"

"I'm sorry Mamoru, I'm sure you will find another woman more beautiful than I."

With it said Usagi gave Mamoru back the promise ring and left.

Usagi didn't feel one bit of sadness but she did feel bad for just leaving Mamoru there.

Mamoru stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think, but strangely he wasn't upset, he felt like he was free. This drastic decision made by Usagi, made him realise that he never did love her and was only with her because of Serenity. He could not believe that Usagi figured it out before him. As he kept on thinking he boarded his plane and decided he was never coming back. There were just too many painful memories held in Japan and he just needed to forget. As the plane took off Mamoru thought to himself…

'_Good-bye my beloved Serenity, maybe we will get it right in the next life!'_

When Usagi reached Amara and got in the car (Amara was driving her home,)Amara asked what went on between Mamoru and Usagi in the airport and Usagi simply said…

"Go to the meeting at Rei's after school tomorrow and you will find out!"

Usagi then gave Amara one of her smiles, and Amara's heart just melted.

An hour later in the clearing of the park where we first met Chibi-usa three mysterious figures stepped into the moonlight.

'_Odango, I am back and I am NEVER leaving you again!'_

'_Ami I missed you so much, but I am now back and I am here to stay!'_

'_Mina, you're the goddess that brought me back!'_

The three went off into the night.

"Amara they're back!"

Sorry to any people who don't want Amara to like Usagi but I always thought she has. I have given Lita her English name and not her Japanese one the same goes for Michelle. Also if I bring back Chad and Ken they will have their English names too OH and in the first chapter Usagi's little brother has his English name too…it's Sammy.

Send any suggestions flames or comments to

I would love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heyy peoples, all I have to say is… on with the story!! Oh and if you are still reading my fan fic thanx I neva thought people would actually read it. I FEEL LOVED!! HEHE! oh an one last thing…

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

The next morning Usagi was back to her normal self. She was late as usual and forgot her lunch… again!

As Usagi was on her usual cyclone to school with Luna bringing her lunch, a figure stood in the distance watching her with a smile.

'_You'll never change Serenity!'_

The mystery person thought. They then left in the opposite direction to the school.

When Usagi arrived at school she burst into class, not even noticing the three walking towards her class that she just ran past. As soon as these three saw her they burst out laughing, but she still didn't notice. When she went into her classroom everyone sweat dropped including the teacher and she just sighed and said…

"Do I even need to say Usagi??"

"No Miss, I know detention!"

Usagi replied sadly.

'_Why do I even bother?_

Usagi thought to herself.

Just as Usagi took her seat there was a knock at the door. Just before the teacher opened the door she simply said…

"And here are our three not so new students!"

This confused everyone except for Ami who just whispered…

"It couldn't be…"

when the three walked into the classroom Ami yelled….

"IT IS!!"

Mina screamed…

"YATEN!!"

She then jumped in his arms as tried to push her off, he was crying for joy inside! And when Usagi received one of Seiya's unbelievably sexy looks she just fainted!

Usagi woke up a few minutes later on the floor in the classroom with the person she never thought she would see again looking down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Odango?? Odango, are you all right??"

"Seiya, is it really you??"

Usagi asked wearily.

Seiya just smiled.

"Yes Odango, it is really me!"

At this Usagi just jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug you could ever think of!

"SEIYAINEVERTHOUGHTYOU'DCOMEBACKIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHDON'TEVERLEAVEMEAGAIN!!"

(Seiya I never thought you'd come back, I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again!!)

Usagi said all of this so fast and with out taking a breath, you would have had to be really smart like Taiki or Ami or a very close friend like Lita, Yaten and Mina or deeply in love with her like Seiya, to actually understand.

All of Usagi's friends couldn't help but laugh at this.

The rest of the day went on rather smoothly, like they never left. All the screaming girls were annoying Yaten, Taiki and Ami were neck in neck studying in the library and Seiya was flirting with Usagi again! After school and detention that day… yea everyone waited for Usagi, they started to talk…

"Hey, what do you guys want to do?…we need to catch up BIG TIME!"

Yaten exclaimed.

"Well we actually have a meeting at Rei's"

Ami said before anyone else could…the Lights all had worried looks…

"Don't worry, it's not an enemy but Usagi has to tell us all something"

"Yeah, but they could come couldn't they Usagi??"

Mina asked hopefully.

"Yeah but…"

"But what Odango??"

"Amara will be there!"

"Oh, well how about we catch up at the crown at 5 o'clock and you can fill us in then!"

Seiya said, he did not want to run into Amara any time soon!

"That is perfect, because we need to get an apartment and meet up with our manager!"

Taiki exclaimed.

At this Yaten just groaned.

"Koolies, see you guys at 5 o'clock!"

Lita said. The two groups went off in their separate directions.

When Usagi and the others arrived at Rei's temple the Outers were already there waiting for them.

"USAGI!! YOU CALL A MEETING AND YOU'RE LATE FOR IT!!"

Rei screamed when Usagi got to the top of the stairs.

"Rei we ran into some people, and I think that climbing these god damn stairs is enough punishment!"

Lita told the furious Rei.

"OH YEAH?? WHO??"

Rei asked.

"Tell ya later, I just want to tell you guys what I need to tell you!"

with that said they all went into their regular meeting room inside the temple.

"OK, none of you except the Outers know that Mamoru went back to America yesterday. And before you say anything, I let him go because…I do not love him anymore and I broke up with him. I realised that he never really loved me, he only loved Serenity and that I was only with him because I was letting Serenity control me!"

Everyone just look dumbstruck, except for Setsuna. Ami finally managed to say…

"What about the future and Chibi-usa??"

"I asked Setsuna about that yesterday and she said that ruling this galaxy is my fate so it will still be there and that Chibi-usa will still exist in away but will never be the same as the one that we saw all those years ago. She also said the path I have taken means I will rule the universe as well as this galaxy, but I have no idea how that could be, she just confused me with that! Well any way I have decided to let my heart lead me, instead of my head! I don't really know where it is going to lead me, but I know it is not with Mamoru!"

after Usagi said all of this Amara finally spoke…

"So, what are the Starlights doing back here kitten??"

Amara asked trying to keep cool.

"We don't know yet, we are going to meet them at Crown in a few minutes, but Amara, I do not want you to harass them at all, they are welcome to stay for as long as they want, without people trying to kill them everyday!!"

Usagi said this very sternly to Amara who just slumped back, knowing she can't disobey her princess.

"Well see you guys later, Rei you coming??"

Mina asked rei.

"Usagi-mama can I come too??"

Hotaru asked pleadingly.

"Of course you can Hotaru!"

With that they left!

On the other side of town the newly reformed Three Lights were sitting in a booth waiting for their friends to arrive.

"They are always late aren't they?"

Yaten asked his two 'brothers'.

"Leave them alone Yaten, it must have been something really important they had to discuss, since the Outers were going to be there too."

Taiki told Yaten quite reasonably.

'_Odango, what is so important?? What is it your going to tell us?? Is it good or bad??'_

Seiya was thinking over what the news could be whilst staring out the window that's next to their booth. He soon saw the group cross the street and disappear through the door.

"They're here."

This is all Seiya could say before a screaming Mina ran and jumped onto Yaten's lap.

"MINA GEORFF ME!!"

Yaten screamed at Mina as he was trying to push her off.

The rest of the group joined them at the table, and of course Ami was seated next to Taiki whilst Seiya had saved a seat for his beloved Odango.

"So Odango, are you going to tell me what you had to tell everyone else??"

Seiya whispered this into Usagi's ear so softly that his breath tickled her ear and her heart started to race.

'_Why am I feeling like this, maybe it is just my imagination!'_

"So who wants to hear my future changing news??….literally!!"

Usagi said this to the Lights and they immediately put their attention onto her and nothing else!!

"But, first you have to tell us why you're here and how long your staying!"

Mina screamed thinking that if Usagi told them before knowing how long they are going to be on Earth and she falls for Seiya, there will be big trouble!

"Well OK Mina, we are here…."

Yaten couldn't finish the sentence, so Taiki did for him because Seiya was just staring at Usagi.

"The princess believed we were unhappy and said for us to move back here to were we are happy and help protect the moon princess."

"So… you're here to stay forever??"

Usagi asked very happily, she had not been this happy since the Starlights came here in the first place…

'_Why is it that she is so happy when Seiya and the others have come back, she never has been this happy since before her and Mamoru got together and when the Lights first came! Unless…'_

"You got it Odango!"

Seiya finally managed to say something to her. All of them were ecstatic with this new piece of information.

"So Odango, what were you going to tell us??"

This is the end of my third chapter. I have been writing non-stop for the past week! I wrote the first two down before typing them up and I just continued on. It is very hot here so I am going to take a break. I live in Australia and we have a heat wave at the moment so I need to have a break, not to mention my back is killing me!

As always send any flames comment or suggestions to…

Chow for now!

By the way….i wrote this ages ago….it isn't a heat wave anymore!! I thought I would just keep that in there for ya!! Oh…and now I think it is a cold wave….that's how long ago I wrote it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey everyone, if you have been reading my fan fiction and have still gone this far with it, I thank you, I thank anyone who as even read one chapter of it, because I know it is not as good as the other people who create fan fictions but hey I'm only 14! So any way

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

On with the chapter!

"Yeah Usagi, what was it you were going to tell us?? It sounded really big since you said that it was literally a future changing piece of information!"

Yaten asked, he really wanted to know what it was that was so important, even the Outers had to know about it. Taiki just looked at Ami and by the look on Ami's face he was able to guess what it was Usagi was going to tell them, because his brain is so large!

"Well I guess I should start by telling you about our past in the Silver Millennium and about our past battles and how I came to find out about my 'destiny' and my future!"

it took a good hour and ½ to tell them everything that had happened to them in the past, luckily for Usagi all of her friends were willing to lend a hand in the explanation. As they were telling the story to the Lights a figure sat in the shadows of the Crown watching them, well to be more pacific watching Usagi.

After the explanation of their past Usagi went to tell the Lights her news…

"So that is our past and how we came to know about my future as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, but the future changing event is that Mamoru will no longer be my king! I broke up with him yesterday when I went to see him off at the air port because I realised he never loved me, he loved Serenity and I never loved him, I was allowing Serenity to rule my life and I couldn't let her any longer!"

This news took the Lights by surprise! Taiki and Yaten immediately looked to Seiya, when the group saw where they were looking, excluding Usagi, they looked to! Seiya was just starring out into space with the most joyous expression on his face and everyone else could not help but laugh at his facial expression. When Usagi heard them laughing she became very confused. She decided to leave it be though and excused herself so she could go to the bathroom. While she was on her way to the bathroom she was thinking of the time when Seiya and the others left last time, she was trying to figure out what he meant when he said to her that he will never forget her and she said that they would be friends forever, she just couldn't figure out why everyone started to laugh. As she walked to the bathroom she had no idea what so ever that the figure in the shadows, never took his eyes off of her. When she got back everyone was just starting to leave. Mina dragged Yaten by the arm out of the café and Taiki graciously offered to walk Ami home. Lita and Rei were next to leave so they could take Hotaru back to Amara and Michelle. Seiya and Usagi were the last ones to leave the café, Seiya didn't like the idea of Usagi staying by herself at home but she assured him she would be fine, so he said that he would at least walk her home.

Mina and Yaten

Yaten and Mina were walking down the street that led to Mina's house. Yaten was watching Mina walk in the moonlight. He could not believe how beautiful she looked and figured out why she is the goddess of love and beauty. All he wanted to do was hold her, he wanted to claim her as his own, and give her pink smooth lips a kiss that would let her know how much he loved her.

Mina didn't want to risk looking at Yaten, she was afraid that he would never love her like she loves him.

When they reached Mina's house they finally broke into conversation.

"Thank-you for walking me home Yaten."

"Like I had a choice!"

Yaten replied in his normal stubborn attitude, he didn't want her to know how he felt about her until he knew how she felt about him. He did not want a rejection from her, that might make him get hit as well as have to live with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry about that Yaten, but I just wanted to spend more time with you….alone."

"Why's that??"

Yaten asked hoping he would be getting the answer he wanted.

"Well because… please don't hate me but I-I l-l-lo…"

She was interrupted by Yaten's lips on hers. The kiss was fuelled by all of the love and passion Yaten has been holding inside since he first realised he loved Mina. Mina was surprised at first but then started to kiss back with the equal amount of love and passion. The kiss continued on for several minutes, neither of them wanted to stop it but they had to come up for air eventually.

"Yaten, I-I l-love you!"

Mina finally managed to get this out in between the deep breaths she was taking.

Yaten kissed her again this time deeper, when he pulled away all he said was…

"I love you too, my goddess of love!"

They kissed once more before finally deciding it was time to go to bed, Yaten went of home, and he was practically skipping because he was so happy. Mina went up to her room and just collapsed onto her bed. She couldn't believe that Yaten loved her too, she traced her fingers over her lips, and she could still feel the last kiss Yaten gave her before he left. She then fell into a sleep filled with dreams of that night's events.

Taiki and Ami 'She's just so smart, and beautiful but she's way out of my league'

Taiki was thinking this as he was walking Ami home. He had never met anyone like her before. She was just so smart, beautiful, sweet and caring. Taiki wanted to be with her forever, he wished that she and him could live the remainder of their lives together.

When he and Ami got to her door she thanked him for walking her home.

"No problem Ami, I would do it any time for you."

"Really Taiki, you would??"

"Yes, but for you and only you my sweet, sweet Ami."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, as he turned to leave he was surprised that he couldn't move. Ami had grabbed hold of his arm a turned him back around. Before he could say anything he and Ami were in a deep and passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart for air all Taiki got as an explanation was…

"I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore….Taiki I love you!"

Before Taiki cold answer he was in another deep and love filled kiss. Taiki had never seen this side to Ami before, he didn't think anyone had…he kind of liked it! When they pulled apart again the only words Taiki could get out were…

"I love you too!"

With that said they kissed again putting all of their emotions into it until it was time for them to break apart. Taiki left Ami with the promise of walking her to school tomorrow.

Seiya and Usagi

As Seiya was walking Usagi home, it felt like he was on cloud nine. He just couldn't believe how much had changed with her on Earth. He felt so happy because he had a chance with her, he still had a chance to win her over. But this wasn't one of his games that he could win easily, this was the only woman he had ever loved and he needed to win her heart, but how? He had no idea how he was going to do this but, he thought that if he just stayed as he was, flirting with her all the time and so forth he might just be able to.

As Usagi was walking, she kept glancing over at Seiya. She didn't know why but she just did. She couldn't believe how cute he looked in the moonlight. She had never noticed this before, but why was she noticing it now??

Seiya looked over to her and saw that she was staring at him. He gave her one of his flirtatious, sexy smile that he saved only for her and he winked at her. Usagi's heart started to race. It was going over a million miles an hour, but why? She had never felt like this before, she had no idea what it was…maybe she should just see how everything would turn out in the next few days. Usagi flushed when she realised she was staring into Seiya's eyes and looked directly forwards again.

As they continued their walk home, they didn't notice someone following them in the shadows.

The Three Lights' Apartment

Seiya was the first home since Usagi's house was just around the corner; the next in was Taiki and then Yaten. Both Taiki and Yaten floated in that night but none of them noticed any of the others because they were in their own little worlds.

When they woke up in the morning they filled each other in on the conversations they had. But none of them told the others about the private things for example Taiki never told the others about his kiss with Ami, and Yaten didn't tell them about his kiss with Mina and Seiya never told them about Usagi staring and blushing at him.

Each of them left that morning to go to their loves house, none of them wanted to be late for school either, but with Usagi's record that is very likely for her, which means Seiya is most likely to be late too.

Usagi's House

Usagi was fast asleep as usual. Luna was trying to wake her up because school starts in 45 minutes.

"USAGI WAKE UP!!"

It didn't work. Luna kept trying until she heard someone ring the doorbell. Luna figured it must be Seiya since Usagi said last night that he would come and take her to school. Luna went down stairs and questioned at the door…

"Seiya??"

"Yeah Luna it's me!"

"The door is open Seiya, I would open it but I don't have opposable thumbs."

Seiya entered the house, he gathered by Luna coming to answer the door Usagi is still in bed.

He slowly went up the stairs and entered her room. He saw her lying there just like an angel. He wished she could be his angel! He gently leaned over her bed so he could whisper in her ear…

"Usagi, you're going to be late!"

At the sound of this Usagi bounded out of bed and started to get dressed for school. Seiya thought this might happen so he slipped out of the room and went down stairs.

When Usagi bounded downstairs she saw Seiya there waiting for her.

"I'm soooo sorry Seiya! Because of me your going to be late too!"

"No, we wont be late because, I figured you would sleep in so I took the liberty of driving today! So…lets go!"

Will Seiya and Usagi make it to school on time?? Who is this mysterious person following Usagi??

So peoples what do you think. I have not got any idea where its going but I will get it out…. hopefully!

Any way you know the drill send any comments, flames or suggestions to…

Love ya all!

Xxx

Ps don't u just love these smiley faces … . and…

I DO!! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

Usagi could not believe that Seiya had gone to the trouble of driving to her house just so she wouldn't be late. As they were driving, Seiya kept looking over at Usagi, she wore the most radiant smile you could think of, and just a glance at this smile could make Seiya's heart melt. He was just so happy he could be part of her life, but he wished that he might get to be more than a friend one day.

They arrived at school with a good ten minutes to spare and Usagi was just bursting for joy!

"Seiya, I can't believe I slept in and got to school early thank-you so much!! Can you pick me up and drive me every day??"

Usagi asked jokingly.

"Sure Odango, I would be happy to!"

After Seiya said this, Usagi was taken back. She never thought that he would actually say that he would.

The two walked into class with five minutes to spare, this surprised everyone!

"How did you get her out of bed Seiya??"

Lita asked mockingly, no matter how many times she would try, she cold NEVER in a million years get Usagi out of bed in the morning!

"That's for me to know and for you to…."

Mina cut him of…

"Yeah I know this one! You were going to say and that's for me to know and for you to find out!"

"Actually I was going to say try and find out but, you actually got a saying right! I am impressed!"

"HEY SEIYA LAY OFF MINA, SHE IS SMARTER THAN YOU THINK! IF I CATCH YOU BAD MOUTHING HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Don't worry Seiya because 1, I will protect you and 2, in proper language that means Mina and him finally got together!"

Usagi said much to everyone's surprise! Except for Seiya!

"Why thank-you Odango, I leave my life in your capable hands!"

He whispered softly into Usagi's ear. Once again his breath tickled her ear, causing her heart to race and for her cheeks to blush a very deep shade of red!

All of Usagi's friends noticed this, but passed it of because he always made her blush last time he was here.

The first block of lessons that day went very quickly. Mina and Yaten were secretly holding hands under their desk. Taiki and Ami, who were in a different class, because they are very smart, were in the library 'studying'. In other words kissing secretly in between the aisles of books in the library. While Seiya who had his old seat behind Usagi, was flirting with her as usual!

When the lunch hour bell went, Usagi and all the others, including the Lights went to their usual lunch spot and started to talk.

"So, how is your first day back guys??"

Lita asked while she was getting her lunch out of her bag. Usagi was watching her hungrily. She left her lunch at home again, because she was afraid she was going to be late!

Seiya was watching her; he did not know what could make her drool that much. He followed her gaze and saw where she was looking.

"Did you forget your lunch again Odango??"

Seiya whispered in her ear in a sexy voice.

"Yes!"

Usagi answered looking down at the floor blushing again.

"Well don't worry because, Yaten, Taiki and I get off school in a bit to go to a recording and I am going to take you with me! I will buy you some lunch on the way to the studio!"

"But Seiya, how are you going to explain to the school??"

"Don't worry Odango, I have it all figured out!"

Usagi and Seiya were having their conversation without anyone else noticing.

"Well, what is it?? I want to know!"

"It is…well it's…a surprise!"

"SEIYA!! TELL ME PLEASE!!"

"No Odango!"

Usagi was bawling her eyes out. She really wanted to know what the surprise is. Everyone else in the group noticed them now, Taiki and Yaten looked at Seiya who nodded to them and they knew exactly what was upsetting Usagi. They decided it was now time to tell everyone else about the surprise!

"But we have school, and we can't get behind…"

"Ami don't worry, you are way ahead of everyone else and when I come over tonight you will help me get caught up and then we will be ahead of everyone by like ten chapters by tomorrow!"

Ami just blushed at Taiki's words then Usagi surprised everyone again…

"In other words…Ami and Taiki finally got together too and Taiki is going over to Ami's tonight and they are going to make out!"

At this everyone laughed while Taiki and Ami blushed furiously.

When the group arrived at the studio, after first going to get Rei from her school, they were all in an excited silence as they waited for Tiki, Seiya and Yaten to get back from their recording booth, they really wanted to know the surprise…Especially Usagi who was the most silent and still of all of them, you could barley tell she was breathing!!

When the Lights got back to the group they decided it was time to tell them the surprise… oh and yes Seiya got Usagi some food on the way to the studio because those two were in Seiya's car by themselves!

"SO… what is our surprise??"

Mina asked jumping up to give Yaten a hug when he came in.

"Well…."

Taiki said as he went to take Mina's seat next to Ami

"Wait…Is Odango all right??"

Seiya asked looking over to Usagi who was sitting there starring at him with wide eyes and not even blinking.

"Yeah…she just wants to know the surprise as much as we do…she will be back to normal as soon as you tell us!"

Rei answered not even glancing at Usagi.

"As I was saying we have organized for…."

"Don't tell them too much Taiki! All they need to know is this… Usagi – Lead singer, Mina – Bass, Rei – Electric, Ami – Keyboard and Lita – Drums! Oh and you will all be doing back up singing too!"

Yaten said happily.

"HUH??"

Usagi simply said as they were led down to the recording room.

"Welcome back Odango…. Now you guys are just going to sing the song that you all know, the words will come up on the TV screen… Odango yours will be in pink and everyone else's will be blue. The music you will know how to play… trust us and we are going to be behind the glass listening!"

Seiya said brightly knowing that they will sound great and that they don't know the second part of the surprise!

Lita counted to four when the words came up on the screen of the TV and they all started playing their instruments brilliantly, Usagi then started singing when the word showed up pink while the others did back up when they came up blue!(It is a tune I am sure you will know…hint: Sailor…Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury)

When the song finished the Lights entered the studio after a few minutes and the first thing said was…

"YOU GUYS SOUNDED AWSOME!!"

Shouted an ecstatic Seiya!

"Really? Thank you Seiya"

Said a very flustered and embarrassed Usagi; she had never let anyone hear her sing before because she didn't think she sounded very good.

"Yeah, you guys were great!! Usagi I never knew you cold sing so well"

"Thank-you, I never let anyone hear me sing before, but when the song started playing, it was like I couldn't hold it back. Like I was meant to sing it!"

"It was the same feeling for me when I was playing the keyboard! It was the first time I ever played"

"Same with me on the drums!"

"And me on the bass!"

"Me to, but you know on the electric!"

"That's weird!"

Yaten exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we put you in those certain positions because we had a feeling that it was meant for you. The song that you sung I wrote from a feeling, almost like a memory or a dejavu I had."

Seiya said furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Yeah, I have a feeling I have heard that song, but a long, long time ago!"

Usagi said, trying her hardest to think about it.

'_It couldn't be from the………………'_

"Silver Millennium"

Usagi finished her thought out loud.

"HUH??"

Everyone asked at the same time.

"Oh, well I was just thinking ……… you know how I told you about the Silver Millennium on the moon??"

"Yeah!"

The Lights all said, while the others were looking at Usagi curiously…

"Well… I think it is time we pay a visit to Setsuna and my mother!"

What will happen next??

Oh in the 3rd chapter I wrote the word 'Koolies'. It is a word I picked up from one of my friends who is older than me met her through my bro yadda yadda yadda! Well I just have always said it so it means the same as cool or kool or coolies!

Remember if you need to tell anything you can reach me at my review page…even if u just want a chat…

Laterz! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE RIGHTS THEY BELONG TO NAOKO T. SO DO NOT SUE ME!

"Usagi, what are you talking about…?"

Rei could never finish what she was saying because Ami cut her off.

"I think Usagi is right!"

After seeing everyone's blank looks and Usagi's smile Ami continued…

"Well…if you think about it…everyone's sudden talents with the instruments…everyone's feeling about hearing the song before and Seiya's sudden memory type feeling when writing this song. It all just seems to be too much for a coincidence, I think we are missing something, and I think it has something to do with the Silver Millennium!"

"That does make sense Ami, and now that you mention it…when you guys were telling us about the Silver Millennium, I felt like I knew it already, like I have already been there!"

Taiki said reasonably but with a confused expression.

"Well, how do we get there??"

Rei asked, unable to wait to see the Moon Kingdom again.

"I think that if we teleport to the moon, we will be able to call Setsuna and my mother there, and then we can have our talk with them!"

With that said all eight of them yelled their transformation cries!

Except none of them transformed.

"WHAT?? WHY CAN'T WE TRANSFORM??"

Rei screamed, she always felt special and protected, being able to transform into a senshi, but now she feels helpless.

Then there was a sudden bright light…when it went away all of the inner senshi stood there in their princess attire and with their symbols on their head, except for Usagi. The three Lights couldn't believe what they were seeing, there was then another bright light and when that one went away the Lights stood there in prince attire, almost exactly the same as Endymion's except their capes were their respected colours. Little did they know that the few seconds they were standing there, gazing at each other, the outer senshi transformed into their princess attire, in a sudden bright light…thankfully they were at home!

It then happened, the brightest light of all, but you could still see perfectly was when Usagi started to transform…. she of course transformed into Princess Serenity. They were all then transported to the Moon Kingdom before they could say another word.

When the senshi realised where they were, they immediately noticed Amara running up to them with the other Outers not too far behind.

"What the hell are we doing here, and why in gods name do I have to wear a dress??"

Yaten could not believe his opening, so he took it straight away…

"Why Amara you should know that is no way for a princess to speak!"

He said with his little smirk on his face.

Uranus just ignored what he said to her and immediately turned to Usagi who of course was in the form of Princess Serenity!

"Kitten, what's happening??"

"Well Uranus, we wanted to talk to mother but we discovered we couldn't transform and the next thing we knew we changed into these forms and were here on the moon with you guys. That reminds me….Seiya why are you and the guys in a prince form??"

"Don't know Princess Odango!"

"Cute!"

Is all that Usagi could respond to Seiya when he used her nickname along with her title as princess.

"I can answer that my daughter."

At the sound of this person's voice everyone immediately turned to find the source.

Serenity thought she would never hear this person's voice ever again, as she turned to see the figure they slowly stepped out of the darkness and there stood none other than the queen of the famous Silver Millennium…Queen Serenity sometimes known as Queen Selene.

"MOTHER!!"

Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs and ran over to give her a hug but only to find that she passed right through her and being the klutz she was she fell over and ended up at Seiya's feet, who attempted to catch her before she fell down, but he was too slow and got there a second too late.

"Serenity, as much as I would love to give you a hug I am afraid I can't. as you know I died over a thousand years ago so I am only here as a spirit who lives on the moon still, so I can watch out for my daughter and her senshi."

Selene mumbled something after that but no one heard her except for Setsuna who simply said…

"You have to tell them my queen, if you don't I will have to but I think it is better they hear it from you."

'"Your right Setsuna, but I just don't know how to start….."

"Mother…what are you talking about??"

"Well….."

**AN: Heyy peoples, I know this one is a bit short, but I have had a bit of writers block, I will get the next one out ASAP, and try to make it longer…. I would also like to thank….**

Edwards-love-4evea

**and**

Kariangelgrl

**For reviewing!**

**I would also like to thank….**

inukag.lover19

**or her awesome advice!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the characters, scenes or rights to Sailor Moon. They all belong to Naoko T.!

**Pairings:**

Usagi/Seiya

Mina/Yaten

Ami/Taiki

Lita/Ken

Rei/Chad

Michiru/Amara

Setsuna/???

Hotaru/???

There will not be a lot on the other couples. The main focus is Usagi and Seiya.

**Warnings:**

There may be mild cursing. This story is a continuation from the Stars season.

**Author's Babble:**

Hi everyone!

~cue classic response from the Simpsons.~

OK, I know, I abandoned the story, and I am so so so so so sorry for that. The important thin is that I am now back and have a few ideas on where to go with this. So I promise not to let this story be abandoned again! I shall see it through to the end!!! It may take a while…but it will happen, I promise!

So now, with no further adieu, on to the story!!!

**Chapter 7: **_The Explanation_

**Last Time:**

"_MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs and ran over to give her a hug but only to find that she passed right through her and being the klutz she was she fell over and ended up at Seiya's feet, who attempted to catch her before she fell down, but he was too slow and got there a second too late. _

"_Serenity, as much as I would love to give you a hug I am afraid I can't. as you know I died over a thousand years ago so I am only here as a spirit who lives on the moon still, so I can watch out for my daughter and her senshi."_

_Selene mumbled something after that but no one heard her except for Setsuna who simply said…_

"_You have to tell them my queen, if you don't I will have to but I think it is better they hear it from you."_

'"_Your right Setsuna, but I just don't know how to start….."_

"_Mother…what are you talking about???"_

"_Well….."_

This Time:

"One thousand years ago there were three stars, that were apart of the Silver Alliance. They were the stars known as Fighter, Healer and Maker.

"These three stars' royal families were not able to have a female heir. No one knew why, but they couldn't, but they still wanted to have a sailor senshi to keep their kingdom safe. After some communications between me and the royal families, we came to the decision to use the princes of the kingdoms.

"The three princes names were…

"Prince Seiya of Star Fighter, Prince Yaten of Star Healer and Prince Taiki of Star Maker.

"Of course they are now Seiya, Yaten and Taiki, The Three Lights and The Star Lights.

"Now the princes would come to the kingdom all the time, and eventually the best friends that were Prince Seiya and Princess Serenity, fell in love. In fact, he confided to me, that he fell in love with her the first time he laid his eyes on her, and it just grew over the years, and Serenity confided to me, that she fell in love with him, the first time she looked into his eyes.

"You were always seen together, no matter what.

"Then the king of Earth came to the kingdom, seeking an allegiance, or so I thought, he said there would need to be something given to him in return for any help he would give in any wars. But all he really wanted was for his son, Prince Endymion to marry Princess Serenity. He was in love with power, and he knew that if they were to marry, he would have a lot of power, by default, since his son would marry the princess. I had to agree, because he said that he would wage war on the Silver Allegiance, if it did not happen. I had no time to deal with a war, because Beryl was already on the move.

"When I told Serenity, she was devastated, she flat out refused to marry him. Seiya agreed. I had to use the crystal to wipe everyone's memories of Seiya Taiki and Yaten. I had to send away Taiki and Yaten as well, because they were a risk to the memories, they could of triggered a memory of Seiya in Serenity's mind, as well as, both Taiki and Yaten had fallen in love with Princess Ami and Mina respectivly.

"After they left, the king of Earth, unbeknownst to me, cast a spell on Serenity and his son. He didn't like that Serenity and Endymion didn't want to be together, so he made them believe they did.

"Then Beryl attacked.

"When I used the crystal the last time, I also wished for the princes to meet with their loves again, and to regain their memories. What I didn't know was that Beryl attacked their stars before she attacked the Moon Kingdom, so they were reborn on Kimono and became the Sailor Stars once more.

"But my final wish came true.

"You met again…"

By the end of the tale from long ago, everyone, male and female alike, had tears in their eyes.

"I can't believe it…" Rei trailed off.

"I can."

Everyone turned to look at Usagi.

Usagi was a sight to behold, she was standing there, strong, tall, tears in her eyes, but with a look of fierce determination on her face.

"How do you know Usagi?" Ami asked.

"As mother was telling the story, I remembered. I think the rest of my mental shields broke down."

"Really?" the queen asked.

She had the most giddiest grin on her face and was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah…why?" Usagi asked, trying to take in this side of her mother, who was always, ALWAYS cool, serene, calm and composed.

"Have you ever wondered, that no matter how much you studied, it never stuck?"

"But she doesn't study!" Rei exclaimed.

"No, but I used to, but because of what mother just said, I just decided not to bother anymore."

"…" Everyone just stared at Usagi dumbfounded…except for the queen and Setsuna.

"So what does this mental barrier…thing mean?" Usagi asked her mother.

"It means that all your knowledge will be coming back and that you will be able to use your learning ability again."

"Learning ability…?" Everyone asked.

"YES! My little bunny, can put her hand on any source of information, be it for entertainment or study or anything else and she will absorb all the knowledge in it. That is why she had the title of the smartest person who will ever exist…"

**A.N: **Should I leave it here?

I think I should.

No I won't, I left it for so long I won't leave it at this cliff hanger.

"OH MY GOD!"

This came from Usagi.

"I remember now, I used to get so bored when I was dragged to the library and made to stay while that lot…"

Usagi pointed at the scouts.

"studied, and I would end up sketching them all."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. My memory blocks must be wearing off, I would always convince Serenity to tutor me, so I could have ore time for shopping and spending time with Yaten."

All of a sudden there was a major burst of light, and when it dissipated everyone, but Usagi, the queen and Setsuna were knocked out.

"Guess their memory blocks are coming off."

Usagi decided to point out the obvious.

Author's Babble:

Heyy people,

Did you like the chapter? It might be a while for the next one to come out, but I promise it will.

How cool would it be, to be able to have that ability? I would never have to study for tests! I could daydream about powers I wish I had all day long, but right now I gotta go. I am cleaning the house with my mum and bro cause we have some relatives coming over for a late Christmas celebration, thing.

Hehe so this is your belated Christmas gift, and your new years gift!

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and will have a great New Year!

Ciao for now…

Xxx

_Written on the 28__th__ December 2008_

_Posted on the 1 – 1 - 2009_


End file.
